Megatron (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Megatron was not always the viciously powerful and brutally direct leader of the Decepticons: he was once brothers-in-arms with Optimus and a student of Sentinel Prime, appointed to be Cybertron's Protector and commander of its Defense Force. But Megatron resented his comrade, knowing he was a Prime and therefore Sentinel's favored son. This anger allowed The Fallen to ensnare him and led to the revival of the Decepticons. Like his master, Megatron feels hatred towards humans and views them as only slightly above bacteria. Biography Defeat At one point Megatron was defeated and shrunk by Bumblebee. Return After Starscream retrived the Allspark, he used it to revive Megatron and return him to his former glory. After Megatron came back online, seeing himself in a strange world, he asked Starscream where is the Allspark so he can awake him and conquer the world. Starscream told Megatron that Bumblebee stole it, Megatron was outraged and told Starscream to chase him. However Stascream didn't follow this order. Later, Megatron went to a city where he killed Springer, shot down Ironhide and Bumblebee and killed Jazz. After he killed Jazz, Optimus Prime arrived, Megatron then fought him. Megatron defeated him and was about to kill him but then Sideswipe showed up and saved Prime, then Optimus launched Megatron to the sky where he escaped, Prime and Sideswipe chased him. Death Megatron then contacted Brawl and Barricade for help him, But then Optimus showed up the two fought again and like the last time Megatron defeated Prime, but before he could kill him a F-22 Raptor showed up and shot at him, later Longarm and Bumblebee joined and shot down Megatron. Megatron was thought to have died, but he was still alive, has Bumblebee gave the Allspark to Prime, Megatron got online again and jumped in a attempt to steal the Allspark. However, Prime sacrifies the Allspark by merging the Cube and Megatron chest which resulted in the destruction of the Allspark and Megatron's death, few Allspark shards were left in Megatron body. After he was killed, his body was put in a trailer alongside the bodies of the other fallen Decepticons and Autobots, his body quickly disposed outside the new Autobots Headquaters on Earth. 2 days later Starscream arrived to unknown to him was the new Autobots base, there he found Megatron body. Starscream then begins to mock the corpse about his failure, also proving that since he died, but he survived it means that he is the strongest and Megatron was not, and that he's not a worthy leader and that he could do a better job leading them. then he beats up the corpse then he puts his feet on Megatron body. he then tells him that if he were still alive he would tell Starscream that he failed him, but Starscream points out that he failed! not him, then proceeds to kick Megatron body. he then tells him that if he were leader he would've won the War on Day 1. he grabs Megs body and tosses it to the ground, he before leaving tells Megatron to have a Happy rusting. Much later Megatron remains were thrown into the deeps of the sea. A month after his death, the Decepticons were trying to retrieve the Allsparks shards in hopes for reviving him but the plans failed and was put on hold so the Decepticons could find the Sun Harvester first. Meanwhile, a Megatron clone was built to replace the original Megatron while they were in the mission to retrieve the shards, and he was mistaken by the real Megatron by the Autobots Later, the clone revealed to Optimus that he is not the real Megatron but a clone and he will do what the original one failed to do and it was to kill Optimus, However the clone, much like his original counterpart, was killed by Optimus. Bumblebee Nightmare a day later, after the battle of Mission city was over, Bumblebee had a nightmare in where Megatron and other Decepticons killed Sam. The Fallen's Revenge Ressurection Megatron's body lay in the Laurentian Abyss. Ravage was sent to steal the shards, and swam to the Abyss with Scalpel, Long Haul, Mixmaster, Rampage and an Rampage drone. Scalpel ordered spare parts be used to repair Megatron's body with "ze little one", who was torn apart by his larger brethren, and then struck Megatron with the shard the Decepticon leader was reborn as a Cybertronian tank with flight capabilities and a death-lock pincer. Megatron flew up to the surface, striking a submarine on his way, before journeying into space to find the Nemesis. On the ruined ship, Megatron met up with Starscream, and chastised his subordinate for leaving him to die on Earth. Starscream defended his actions by saying that he had to take care of the hatchlings, who were dying without energon, as someone had to take command in Megatron's absence. Furious, Megatron bashed Starscream into a wall containing protoform sacks, and told Starscream that even in death, there is no command but Megatron's. Megatron met up with The Fallen, who was out of his relic and in a life support chair. Megatron told his master he had failed and allowed the AllSpark to be destroyed, but The Fallen told Megatron that the knowledge of the AllSpark had instead been transferred to a human boy, Sam Witwicky. With the knowledge within Sam's mind, they could find another energon source, hidden away from The Fallen eons ago, Megatron begged The Fallen for the chance to strip the flesh from Sam, but The Fallen asked for patience. Before they could act, Megatron was to kill Optimus Prime, who was the last of the Dynasty of Primes, which made him the only one that could kill the Fallen. Megatron asked for the whereabouts of this boy, Starscream told him that they have him on their sights. Capturing Witwicky Megatron sprang a trap, dispatching Grindor to take Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes and Leo Spitz to him at an abandoned factory. Although Megatron would have rather killed Sam slowly and painfully, Sam had valuable information as to the energon source's location in his mind, which he had received from his own AllSpark fragment. Megatron held the boy down while Scalpel performed several invasive probes of Sam's mind. Scalpel's probes confirmed The Fallen's claims, and Scalpel declared that they needed Sam's brain on the table, something Megatron had no objections to. Killing Optimus Prime Just as Scalpel was ready to dissect Sam's brain, Optimus and Bumblebee burst in to rescue the humans. Megatron attempted to attack Optimus, but was instead shot out of the factory. Optimus drove Sam to a forest, with Megatron in hot pursuit. The Autobot and Decepticon leaders transformed and battled as Sam fled. Optimus was pretty easily dominating the fight, trash talking Megatron all the while, forcing Megatron to call his Decepticons for help. Starscream and Grindor arrived to aid their commander, as Megatron told Prime that Sam could lead them to another energon source. Kicking off his mouthplate and blasting him, Megatron asked Prime if one boy was worth the future of the Cybertronians. Prime replied that he'd never stop at killing just one, then took on all three Decepticons. Surprisingly, he was winning, stabbing Megatron multiple times and knocking off Starscream's arm. As a weary Prime tore Grindor apart, Megatron stabbed him in the back and blasted through his spark: Prime fell, mortally wounded. As Megatron moved for the boy, the rest of the Autobots arrived and provided enough cover for Bumblebee to spirit Sam away. Already injured from the battle with Prime, Megatron and Starscream were forced to retreat. No More Disguises With Prime dead, Megatron was quite pleased, until Starscream informed him that the boy had escaped. Furious, Megatron smacked his lieutenant with his own severed arm and ran his treads on him for a moment for losing track of a single insect, but Starscream countered that he was one of seven billion, and could be anywhere. Considering the situation, Megatron decided it was time to end their secret war, and that if they couldn't find the boy, they'd have the humans bring him to the Decepticons. Soundwave used his scanning abilities to locate the boys parents, the rejuvenated Fallen broadcast a message to deliver Sam to them across the planet. Megatron himself broadcasted the Fallen's message by rewiring the Empire State Building's radio tower. Battle at Egypt He then flew to Egypt, where the Fallen had built a Star Harvester to harness the Sun for energon. Starscream informed him that the humans had brought Prime's body with them, and Megatron surmised the boy's intentions. Commanding the rest of the Decepticons to begin their assault, while he himself chased Sam for the Matrix of Leadership, which would activate the harvester. Megatron almost killed Sam, but was overwhelmed by human gunfire, and flew off. Fortunately, The Fallen managed to take the Matrix and activate the harvester, but it had already been used to resurrect Optimus. Sometimes Cowards Do Survive Optimus combined with Jetfire and destroyed the harvester, knocking Megatron off the pyramid while Prime went for The Fallen. Quickly recovering, Megatron attacked Optimus from behind, leading to a two on one match with Megatron and the Fallen battling Prime. This one went better for Optimus than the last one, as he used Megatron's own cannon to blast half his face off, and then severed the arm. Finally, Optimus used his afterburners to send Megatron hurtling through some ruins, ending his role in the battle. as he recovered, Optimus had killed the Fallen. Horrified at the loss of the power behind the Decepticons, Megatron acknowledged Starscream's advice that they should flee, but noted that "This isn't over." Aftermath Megatron and Starscream head to the Moon after their defeat on Egypt, when Soundwave contacts them for know what happened, Starscream tells him that the Fallen is dead, that they should surrender to the Autobots. Megatron pinned him down refusing to give in, and declares the war just became personal for him, Starscream then asks him what's next. Megatron tells him that they will undergo repairs. Megatron was able to receive a new arm, but his face would take a while to be repaired, Starscream spotted some kind of slot in the Nemesis and asked Scalpel to bring Megatron to him. he does. Starscream asks Megatron about an strange slot he found in the ship and asks what it is, Megatron suspects its work of Skyquake, as he helped build the ship. Starscream wonders what happened to him as he havent seen or heard of him when he returned to Cybertron, Megatron asks if he dissapaired but Starscream cant confirm or deny it. Skyquake However they didnt had to wait long for know what happened, because behind their backs. Laserbeak found Skyquake who he helped find after meeting with Makeshift who was building an tracker for find the Infinity Stone known as the Tesseract because it had a message hidden inside which would led them to another Infinity Stone named Kanjira, which Skyquake intended to use to recreate the Allspark in case it got lost or destroyed and/or use it for harvest Energon, but unknown to them it would have terrible side-effects. but the tracker didnt worked, so they needed Skyquake for help. On the Nemesis, Laserbeak, Starscream and Megatron try to find a way to re-activate Skyquake. Starscream punches him in the chest, re-activating him, he pins Starscream down and demands to know why he attacked him, as Starscream begs for mercy, Megatron orders him to stand down. Skyquake comes to his sense and asks what happened to the Allspark, Megatron tells him it was destroyed, then Skyquake asks for the Fallen, Starscream tells him that he's dead. then Skyquake asks what happened to his agents, Laserbeak asks what agents. Skyquake tells him that he sent many of his agents to Earth for find the Tesseract, the most precious treasure of the Asgardian Bor, it can lead them to an object that would be inserted on the slot he built in the ship, it was a back-up plan for harvester stars if the Harvester wasnt found for refill the power of the Allspark, Megatron tells him to forget about it since the Allspark is gone. Skyquake states he knew this would've happened, because he can rebuild the Allspark with this device if inserted on the slot. Megatron tells him to continue with his mission then, Skyquake asks what happened to the tracker if its done. Laserbeak informs him that it doesnt work, thats why they rescued him so that he could repair it, but Skyquake states they didnt need him, but the Brains unit as he implated knownledge to active the tracker on the unit, Brains is unaware of this fact. then he asks where he is, Laserbeak states that Brains escaped. Megatron orders them to find him. Battle for the Tesseract Soundwave is able to track Brains to Sam's collage, however the plan to capture fails after NEST foils it, but they would have luck later on when NEST is investigating S.H.I.E.L.D. Laserbeak is able to find Brains with Bumblebee, Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer, while Bee leaves, the Female Autobots are taken prisioners to the Nemesis, Skyquake captures Brains and thru Makeshift tracker is able to retrieve the Tesseract and find the Kanjira Stone. Skyquake then tells Megatron that he got the Kajira Stone, so the Nemesis is landed on Earth, Skyquake enters with the Kanjira Stone, he orders Megatron and Starscream to leave with the surviving Hatchlings, as he inserts the Kanjira Stone into the slot. unfortunaly for them, the Autobots, NEST and S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up, as they fight Skyquake's army. Optimus and Bumblebee heads to the Nemesis where they free Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer and the ship is blown up by Bumblebee in order to avoid the Kanjira Stone to harvest the sun. before Starscream can even help in the battle, the battle is completly lost when Skyquake is sucked to a wormhole by the Tesseract. Getting Off The Grid Optimus gives him, Starscream and Laserbeak the choice to leave Earth or die, Megatron declares he wont leave the planet, neither will his Decepticons, but then Starscream and Laserbeak leaves him to his fate. angered Megatron leaves with the hatchlings, but states he's staying on Earth. Relationships Friends and Allies *The Fallen - Master *Stasrcream - Second-in-Command, Ally *Soundwave - Ally *Barricade - Ally *Brawl - Ally *Ravage - Ally *Constructicons - Allies *Scalpel - Ally *Grindor - Ally *Skyquake - Ally *Laserbeak - Ally Enemies *Optimus Prime - Brother in-Arms, Arch Enemy *Sideswipe *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *Leo Sptiz *Bumblebee *Longarm *Springer *Ratchet *Jazz Appearances/Actors *Canon (6 stop motions) **''Transformers: Prologue'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) - Nightslash12345, Hugo Weaving **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Attack on Christmas'' - Nightslash12345 ***''Starscream'' (Mentioned only) ***''Arcee'' (Mentioned only) ***''Bumblebee'' - CountRamsely ***''Moonracer'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Hugo Weaving, CountRamsely **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Deady Assinassin Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-13-11-18.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-13-25-80.jpg Wmplayer_2014-11-30_13-24-30-58.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-16-43-51.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-08_21-18-22-60.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-15-57-81.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-37-01-18.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-43-25-39.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-45-48-60.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-45-58-07.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-46-20-97.jpg Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons Leaders Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Decepticons Category:Transformers Prologue Decepticons Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Decepticons Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Ressurected Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Decepticons